Rōzu Lilith Thorne
Rōzu Lilith Thorne is the main protagonist of The Path Ahead, a member of Rick's group, the owner of Ace, and a survivor of the outbreak. She originally part of a community she thought was safe until she found out they were 'psychopathic cannibals'. She released the survivors they kidnapped for food but was caught in the process. She managed to escape and became a lone wolf until she ran into Carl Grimes, who she developed a crush on. Personality Rōzu was mentioned to be a soft-spoken, timid girl when it all started but matured and toughen as she grew up. She’s not afraid to speak her mind and isn’t afraid to threaten people’s life to get what she’s after. It is shown to have trust issues caused by people betraying her and the community she was in so she would usually make up lies about her past and who she was. But when she warmed up to the group, she revealed she was kind, loyal and hopeful but is sassy and hot-tempered. She is very bold and daring, shown when she grabbed a one-armed walker (she was wearing a poncho covered in walker guts) and threw it at Duncan (a member of the community) in order to escape. Rōzu has a soft side for children shown that Judith was the only one she was being nice to when she was captured by the group. Rōzu is also self-sacrificing shown that she risked her life and title in the community to free the survivors they captured but almost got captured and eaten herself. Rōzu has Astraphobia, which is a fear of thunder and lightening since she was 6 but didn't want people to find out so when it rains, she avoids outside chores when she can by making up excuses or volunteers to take inside work. Pre-Apocalypse Rōzu was the 12-year old child of a mall security guard and a house wife, also having a college teacher as an uncle. She lived in a country side in Georgia, not far from Woodbury. She lived a happy life- having BBQs with her family, having good friends, and going to a great school. Her dad would sometimes come home with new things for her and her mom, yet, trying not spoil his daughter. However, Rōzu was also a rebellious little girl and would sneak cookies behind her parent's back when she doesn't eat dinner but would get caught sometimes. Post-Apocalypse Her mother was visiting a friend's house so Rōzu was home alone with her dad, her mom calls and tells them to get out of town but the phone was dropped before she can explained what's going on. Her dad then drives Rōzu to her uncle's house to pick him up and they tried to escaped but crashed after trying to hit a person (a walker). Rōzu was the only survivor and ran away, terrified to see the dead coming alive. A group then found her and takes her in (since she was a little girl), learning out to survive and how to use weapons. When she becomes 14 years old, her group was ambushed by bandits and she escaped without knowing what happened to her group. She joined another group but was left to die by them during a run. She then finds a community who welcomes her in, she then found a German Shepard and managed to him to trust her, being named Ace. During her stay, she soon became suspicious of the leader and his closest workers, soon becoming temporarily paranoid. A few days later, she snuck into the building that the citizens were forbidden to enter to find out they were feeding her and the people, other survivors. Rōzu managed to exit without getting caught but found out where they kept the prisoners. Later that night, she sneaks into the forbidden areas of the community and freed all of the captured survivors but got caught. They planned to cut her up for food but she escaped, barely with her life. Rōzu soon became a rouge and wanted by the community (who fears that she'll warn survivors about them). She soon meets Enid, who she convinced to help her find ways for survivors to not go into the Community and they become good friends but during a run, a herd of walkers caused them to get separated. Rōzu was worried for Enid but knew she was smart and could survive, yet, she wanted to find her. The Path Ahead Rōzu is first seen by Carl, who was a on a run, on top of the roofs and alerted the supply run patrol. Carl goes into a store and knew he was being watched by her, he began to wonder why she was on the roofs until he realized a group of walkers might be near by and went to warn the group but the group of walkers already came and caused Carl to get separated from the group and lose his gun while escaping. She is then seen again running around before finding Carl's gun and plans to take it for herself but she gets attacks by Carl. They fought over the gun until Carl banged her unconscious with his gun. Before he could do anything, he hears Glenn calling his name and went to tell Glenn about her but when they came, she was gone. Carl and Glenn then told Rick about the girl that almost stole Carl's gun until he realized that his hat was gone. Rōzu is then seen in at one of the houses in a neighborhood near the town, wearing Carl's hat and eating a can of chunked pineapples. This shows that she stole Carl's hat during the fight. Rick, Carl, Daryl, Michonne, and Carol went to the town on another run where Carl sees her again on the roof with his hat. Carl managed to get the group to see her before she vanished. Rick then tells the group to be on high alert. Rick goes into a store and gathers food when he heard footsteps, he walked around before finding Rōzu and asked where she got the hat but she lies, saying A fair trade a gun for this hat but Carl comes and claims she's lying. She managed to kick Rick's gun out of his hand and ran but managed to get caught by Daryl and Glenn. Ace came and attacked Glenn but he hit him with a stick which caused him to run off. Rōzu was then taken prisoner. Carol tried to give her food but she kept asking what kind of food and whenever Carol answers, she kicked it back to her, claiming she's lying. Carol gets worried about what happened to the girl and mentions it to Rick, who then wonders why she's acting like that. Morgan keeps an eye on her and asks Rick what are they planning to do to her, Rick tries to be friendly to her but Rōzu screams and almost kicked him, claiming they are all psychopathic lunatics and that they should just kill her already. Glenn then suggested Maggie to talk to Rōzu, she glares and shouts at Maggie but Maggie shouts at her and Rōzu just stopped talking, scared of Maggie. Maggie calms down and tells her that she got her some food for her, she once again asks what is it. Maggie then explains to Rōzu that whatever happened to her in the past, they won't do to her. Everyone was relief, yet, shocked when they heard Maggie managed to convinced her eat. Rick comes in when she was calm and fed, asking her who was she and what happened to her in the past. She said she was no one and was betrayed which Rick replied that she was someone and everybody has been betrayed with the world it is now so she's not alone. Rick managed to get her to calm down and actually get some sleep but he failed to get her name. Rōzu wakes up the next day to see Carl with Judith and was shocked to see a baby alive. She tried to get up to get a better of the baby but stood up too quickly and accidentally tripped over her own foot, getting Carl's attention. Rōzu then joked about his hat, referring to when she stole it earlier and tries talking to him about Judith but Carl ignored her until Rōzu finally said her name Rōzu Lilith Thorne. Carl then asked her the three questions (How many walkers did you kill, how many people did you kill, why) and turns out she lost count of people she killed and rarely killed walkers unless she has to. Rick came and Carl told him her name before putting Judith in her crib. Rick then asks if the people she was with insane and she doesn't answer for a few minutes before saying yes, Rick continued asking only yes or no questions. Soon some walkers managed to get into the building and Rōzu used this opportunity to escape until Judith started crying, getting some walkers' attentions. Rōzu, not wanting to see an infant get eaten alive, attacks the walkers and killed them (stabbing one in the head by a broken broom stick and pushing one out the window that was broken during the fight). The fallen walker got the group's attention and they ran to see Rōzu, holding a broken stick with a walker stabbed into it with a crying Judith next to her. Rick was quick to realize that she saved Judith and thanked her but she didn't say anything, glaring at them. Rick and Rōzu are then seen talking as Rick tries to convince her to join the group and almost failed until Rōzu saw Judith in Carol's arms and she gave in, claiming she's only doing this because she doesn't want to have a baby die. Rick told Carl to show her around (which they were both not happy about). Carl just showed her around and explained how the group works, never officially talking to her but after the tour, she said she was sorry for stealing his hat, saying she thought it would look good on her. Carl then explains that the hat meant much more then him than she realizes which causes her to show him the locket she was wearing. Rōzu explained that her mother gave to her as a reward for being brave enough to ride a roller coaster. Carl then explains how he got the hat and he thinks maybe he was wrong about her not realizing about it, Rōzu then stated she wouldn't have taken it if she knew how important it was to him. Carl then walked with her back to the base, now friends. Rōzu was alone, looking out a window when Carol came and asks if she likes it here, Rōzu only said the building got a good view. She is then seeing bonding with Carol as they talked about their past and family, Rōzu felt lost without her mother while Carol misses her daughter, Sophia. It was later discovered that Carol decided to raise Rōzu as her own even though she's 16. Daryl went hunting but Rick suggested he takes Rōzu with him to teach her to hunt. Daryl, however, didn't trust Rōzu but she went with him anyway. Daryl then finds a deer and shoots an arrow, missing. They went after it and Rōzu to shoot where the deer is gonna go. Daryl glared at her but studied the deer's movement and shoot, wounding the creature. They ran after it and later finds it dead. Rōzu went to scout the area as two men walked to Daryl and asks if he have seen a teenage girl, Daryl was suspense (later teaches her how to use an bow-n-arrows). Rōzu helps Glenn on a run when they run into a member of the community, threatening to kill her if she doesn't come with him. Glenn questions if she knew him and the man kept saying 'You're a traitor to the community' while Rōzu snapped at him, saying the man knows what they do. After they argued, the man attacked Rōzu and they fought with her losing but the man gets stabbed by Glenn. While Glenn was trying to ask who the man was, Rōzu avoided the question and highly suggested they return to the base. They return and Glenn goes to talk to Rick while Rōzu goes to Judith's room to find Carl and they chat some more. Carl then asks Rōzu to get some medicine and bandage so he can clean his eye but she volunteers and cleans his right eye, bandaging it with clean bandage. Carl thanks and they soon get into an emotional talk before Rōzu almost kiss him but was stopped when Judith waved her arms, accidentally hitting Rōzu which causes her to pull away and laughs. Rick then asks her about the guy and Rōzu then warns them about the cannibalize community. More will come Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies. *Numerous counts of people. Relationships Axel- former best friend Enid- friend Carol Peletier- Foster Mother Daryl Dixon- Fatherly Figure Maggie Greene- Best Friend Sasha Williams- Friend Rosita Espinosa- Friend Rick Grimes- Friend Michonne- Best Friend Carl Grimes- Best Friends, crush Morgan Jones- friend Ace- Dog Trivia *Rōzu means rose in Japanese **Rōzu was the given the last name 'Thorne' as a reference to one of Night-Rose's favorite Youtuber, Adande Thorne a.k.a sWooZie who is hinted to be a Walking Dead fan. *Rōzu wore Carl's hat twice: when she stole it from him and when he supposedly died and the hat was the only thing (besides his gun) they found after his disappearance. *She knew Enid but they got separated and she was jealous of Carl's feelings for her but kept that a secret. * She has Astraphobia, fear of lightening and thunder. * Thirty Seconds to Mars - "Hurricane" is the closest song that suits her. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Characters